This study will enroll 10 people currently participating in the extension phase of ACTG 306 plus an additional 60 people not participating in ACTG 306. The study will last six months. The purpose of the study is 1) to compare the effects of two ZDV-containing drug combinations to see how many people have an undetectable viral load at both weeks 20 and 24; 2) to compare the safety of each of the three drug combinations.